legobeybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade Archfiend GS3LWB
Type: Defense *System: FCS *Piece Count: 49 Shade Archfiend GS3L WB was inspired by dark thoughts such as revenge and hatred. __TOC__ Stats: Attack: 3 Defense: 8 Stamina: 6 Balance: 5 Bit Beast: Archfiend is actually a gargoyle like creature with hard gems as diamond claws, glowing red eyes, and ebony black scales. Control Wheel: Archfiend *Piece Count: 5 Archfiend is a dual rotating that is a nearly circular control wheel making it very good for stamina combinations. Its two red circles represent the bit beast's glowing eyes, while the two wings represents the gargoyle's wings. Use in Stamina Customization: Archfiend can be used as a great stamina wheel in the combo: Cancel Archfiend 2LS2W. Fusion Wheel: Shade *Piece Count: 28 *Layers: 5 Shade is a dual rotating wheel that is rather heavy making it a good wheel for defense, in addition it is symmetrical making it also decent for stamina. Shade also features four wheel bits allowing it to deflect hits easily, but they cause the wheel to have little to no attack power(however the wheel's round tabs can also slide the opponent into a decent smash ridge) . It can be easily defeated with beys that have low tracks and thin wheels because they cannot hit the four shielding tabs causing no attack power but insane recoil. While that is a downside a way this can help is that if it was placed as a left spinning wheel the cracks can grip onto the opponent and drain spin. "Shade" Modes: Defense Mode (Deflects hits very well like a shield that can absorb hits; similar to a wall; in defense mode the blades present in the counter and attack modes are hidden under the main part of the wheel) Strike Mode (provides smash attack power that can help countering attacks and dealing heavy damage to the opponent) Drain Mode (Used for spin stealing and slight attack power) Use in Defense Customization: Due to Shade being a thick wheel it can be used in the defense combo "Shade (defense mode) Aquita/Hypo 4LS2W Track: GS3L (Guardian Shield 3 Layer) *Piece Count: 12 GS3L is a wide track that can be used to deflect hits easily it acts like a secondary layer to the fusion wheel. It also can change modes. It is a reliable track for both attack and defense but its wide shape and heavy nature makes the track only half decent for stamina. "GS3L" Modes Defense Mode (Deflects hits like a shield) Attack Mode (Has 4 blades facing clockwise that strike the opponent) Counter Attack Mode (Has 4 blades facing the opposite way of the attack mode to counter the opponent's attacks) Use in Defense Customizations: The Track can be used for the defense combo Quake Aquita/Hypo GS3L(defense)WB Use in Attack Customizations: The track can also be used for attack combos such as Explosion/Apocalypse Bolt/Spiral GS3L(counter/attack) SDG Tip: WB *Piece Count: 4 WB is a wide ball that can be used for absorbing shock and staying stationary making it very good for defense. WB has great grip so its stamina isn't that good but it makes up in defense. A weakness it has is if a stamina bey barley makes contact WB can't spin as long as the stamina type causing nearly guaranteed sleep out. Use in Defense Customization: WB is good for defense so a good defensive combo is Quake/Shade Aquita/Hypo 2L/4L WB Overview Shade Archfiend is good in terms of defense and stamina however when it comes to attack it is an awful choice (however if you use Shade in attack mode it will be decent.) It can be used against attack types and be able to withstand hits but not deal any damage unless you change Shade and GS3L's mode. Category:Content Category:FCS Lego Beyblades Category:Lego Beyblades Category:Defense Type